The day and life of the Ike boards
by DaiTenku
Summary: Life of the posters at the Ike boards from smashboards, writing about the funny times that happen there. Written by us, for us, Story'r'us. Dramatized to be stupid humor BUT BASED ON A TRUE STORY!


It was a peaceful time on smashboards with your everyday trolling. Starting in 2008, the Ike boards were the target of many trolls due to how much newbs and noobs loved to use Ike and think he was the best. After 2 years of misconception Ike has broken his wifi stereotype and the Ike board rejoiced. That celebration was a sign change was on the way! Through that change though…

One angry spiteful burrito was getting old and rotten from being exposed in the sun too long! In his rage he decides to destroy the celebrating room, actually just the all-purpose room where all Ikes went to do anything from talk about advancing the meta(knight)game to talking about cupcakes. As the OP, he had the power, he had everything in his hands. But…

"I just learned how to change who is the OP guys! So we need a new OP since our old one is old. Any takers?" Old man Nysyarc said.

"DIBS! 10shotguns…. ER WAIT! NO JOUST!" Brett was on the scene like a fat man who just heard about hotcakes.

"WA HA HA HA! The OP is mine! Therefore this thread is now closed! Lockrequestplox!" Angry burrito said.

"HAI GAIS! I'M BACK!" said Ussi the postalot Ike. "So like my cruise was _epic_! Bahamas was hot but the food was A-M-A-Zing!"

"No one posts here anymore! Why do we even need to update the OP? All we get are new vids of doom and san" Heated wrapping of beans and rice said.

"Oh new OP discussion! About time sharkie!" Postalot said.

Burrito then gets stomped on. "Mr. Doom, get it right!" and Mr. Doom is out.

"Ur makin the boards more obsolete by having the questions already answered in the OP!" The squished meal said.

"Yea this board is dead! Why do you want questions answered instead of having new people post here? All meta game related topics get drowned in the social posts!" a random nub said.

Old man Nys steps in "OBJECTION! There is a contradiction here! We are the fastest board to answer our questions!" And then he realizes after processing with his old processer… "HOLD IT! These boards aren't dead either! Activity level isn't determined by the amount of pointless threads made!"

"Noob 1 creates a topic about dair and we answer it. A week later noob 2 asks about jab cancel. Next week noob 3 comes and asks about dair… wait what?" Theboredtroll has showed up.

"And yah, complain about how THEZE BORDS AR DED (though they really aren't), Mr. 25 posts since April 2009. Nice job preventing it? I don't even know who you are." Said teh brett.

I AM ERROR 502 WAHAHAHAHAHA

"And yah, complain about how THEZE BORDS AR DED (though they really aren't), Mr. 25 posts since April 2009. Nice job preventing it? I don't even know who you are." Said teh brett.

"Control F is your friend in finding these old threads!" Said the unwanted tortilla. "ITS BURRITO! NOT TORTILLA!" shut up tortilla. "Don't lock the 1st thread, but lock the 2nd 3rd 4th threads!"

"Look at dat SDI like Mr. Doom! *posts youtub vid*" said what happens to a face.

"Again! That is not the case when you don't spend time here!" said old man Nys. Nys gets into CRANKY OLD MAN MODE "Either Brett gets the OP, or you get more active!"

"I demanded my thread to be locked, I'll get the super mods to do it!" threaten the tortilla.

"Stop CALLING ME TORTILLA!" Stop trying to take my TORTILLAS!

"This is wrong" said a random lemon with glasses that used to post here. "BUT ULTAMATUM! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN"

"I still search this thread for older posts, change the OP!" said Sir Postalot.

"YOU VANT THE OP SO BADLY? THEN HAVE IT!" Tortilla smashes the OP and turns it into just a "."

"OH SNAP!" said the lemon

"My opinion stands! I used to host a thread but I changed it to a yummy delight!" Said Ussi.

"According to sharkie, our library is going to be locked and we make a new thread that will serve the same purpose? Do I have that right? We should do that now that the tortilla has replaced the OP to be two really good points." Said gamelosingtheJam

"TORTILLA!" said the troll of boredness "WALL OF TEXT!"

_Arturo, I'm rather disappointed in how immature you've become on this topic. You had some valid points, but I don't see why you are so offended with owernship being transferred. Nysyarc and others have stated that you have done very little for a long, LONG time, so what right do you have to come in and start telling us what is good and bad for us? Yes it's your topic, and I always treat forums like a form of democracy, where in this case, this thread is yours to own, and it's your decision on what you can do with it. However, someone like you who has left his property and let it decay is not our faults, but yours. You failed to take care of Ashu's, and we feel it's only right that we remodel it. Now you come back, and act like it's some important thing to you? Just humble yourself and accept that you don't do much here, and hand over ownership to someone who will take care of it._

_Once again, I feel like your input has very little meaning to us, mainly because you have not been on the ike boards for ages. You can atteset that you may have been "lurking" and what not, but that's your word against ours. In anycase, we'll have to pack up and create our own thread if you refuse hand over ownership._

_As far as having a thread for social talk and general metagame talk, I feel like that might make us a bit too strict. As of right now, social talk can occur anywhere. Case and point be the countless pages of Fire Emblem talk in the Bi-Weekly thread. It just happens that Ashu's became the "homebase" for social talk as well. We can create a thread meant for meta game talk, but I feel like a lot of the basics have been covered in the Guide. I still feel we should combine social with general, and it will be the OP's responsibility to edit the first page with any questions we may have answered. So if someone asks on Page 4 about walk off D-air, the OP will have a link to that page and explain everything._

_That's just my take._

"brett! What is the power level of bored's wall of text?"

"It's… its 1006!"

DIS THREAD IS BUZZLOCKED!

So gais, we're in the XAT now what do we do? - Postalot

We make a new thread now – Old Man

How immature of tortilla – thetrollbored

I like how we all came here – LosingtheJam

I'll go make a new thread.– the-ster

NOW OPEN! Welcome to barnes and noble! Where we talk about Dairy Queen IX! See you next segment


End file.
